Silver Blue Eyes
by CheloIsAGleek
Summary: Brittany thinks of all the good times she had had with Her best friend and her family.  Rated T just in case.


This is a quick one shot, it's rushed and I have no beta and I didn't look over for my mistakes so please forgive any errors and such. Brittana and Some Brittany/Artie mentioned. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Brittany S. Pears twirled her hair, lost in her thoughts when a random question past through her mind.<p>

"So like, if gummy bears live in a broccoli tree, why don't it have the flavor of gummy bears?"

Santana Lopez paused, stopping the motion of her hands that worked on Britt's toe nails and slowly looked her best friend in the eye. She felt her lips twitch up ever so slightly before she gave a grin, answering her friend's question.

"Because Britt, If they tasted like the Gummy Bears, people would eat their homes. So they clean every inch of their homes so that people would dislike them and not eat them." She explained continuing the last toe on the blondes left foot. Brittany smiled, always leave it to Santana to give her a solid answer, and not speaking slowly or making hand gestures like the others did.

The taller began humming and moving her foot-the one Santana is now working on- to the beat, ignoring the dark haired girls light protests for her to stay still. She hummed away while her movement began to pick up the pace. Brittany looked around the room, inspecting the at home room. She always liked visiting Santana's home.

It smelt nice, it gave you that welcoming feeling, Her mother always had something made when ever she came over. Santana would mutter how "uncool" her mother is, though she didn't understand why, she was nice and was funny, and her cooking was so yummy, She was like a mother she never had, she loved her own mother of course. Though her mother was a tad bit slow, she wondered why. Santana and her mother were so alike, kind and funny and they made her feel great about herself. It gave her a warm feeling inside.

Brittany thought about all the good things that happen here, even Santana's daddy taught her a thing or two, she didn't really get it at first but he explained it very well so that she didn't have to take so long to understand unlike her father, who got frustrated when she didn't understand very well or get it right way when he used big words. Santana's family was just amazing, they had some fights here and there but they always made up and laughed. she wondered if she ever married San, would she get to live here and see them everyday? that would be so cool. The blonde smiled, thinking of the possibilities of what would come out of their marriage.

The Latina girl's brows tilted down as a slight frown placed it self onto her face, trying to get Brittany's foot to stay still. She would mutter a "stop squirming" here and a "Britt, I'm serious" there.

Huffing,She looked up to sternly tell Brittany to stay still or she'll shave her fat ass cat. Though she wouldn't do it, she'd hate to see her friend look so upset, but it worked before. The minute she opened she stopped, blinking a few times. Brittany had a rare look, a look that she new all to well.

When Brittany thought of something she wanted, she GOT. Whenever she had this look, her eyes were a almost silver blue, shinning like a river, she saw this look a few times, like when she first started going out with Artie, her eyes became light, when ever she told her about how much she wanted to go out with him and how silent she got just thinking. It was breath taking.

She wished that look would be for her.

Santana shook her head and tugged Brittany's foot snapping the blondes daze. Brittany blinked then smiled, giving her friend a puppy dog look for an apology. The Latina rolled her eyes and gave a slight grin. The threat slipping away.

"Look I'm almost done Britt, just stay still alright? I'm doing this for you. I got your outfit ready and I got half of the girls in the school to know the dance routine for the assembly. I want you to be the sexiest thing any man or women have ever seen, Rhianna got anything on you girl. So keep still and look pretty." Santana finished, going back to Brittany's unfinished foot. muttering "I'll always be there for you Britt, I'll help you in anyway possible."

Brittany smiled, a loving smile that the Latina didn't catch, Santana would always be there, and that gave her a very warm and happy feeling. They should definitely get married.

* * *

><p>Okay this sucked xD rushed and the ending was bleh xD though I hoped you enjoyed :D<p> 


End file.
